Following fast development of personal computer technology, a variety of digital still cameras (DSC) have been disclosed for use with personal computers, and intensively used in families. A regular digital still camera uses a solid state image pickup device such as, charge-coupled device (CCD) or complementary metal-oxide semiconductor (CMOS), to pick up the image of an object, enabling the image thus obtained to be transferred through a data line to a personal computer, which uses a software program to convert the image into a JPEG, GIF (graphics interchange format), or TIFF (tagged image file format) file. In order to meet the tendency of the designing of digital still cameras toward microminiaturization, matching solid-state image pickup devices and related lenses are required to be as small as possible, i.e., the dimensions of the solid-state image pickup devices and the length of the lenses must be minimized. When minimizing the dimensions of a solid-state image pickup device, the overall length of the camera lens must be relatively shortened. According to conventional designs, a camera lens is comprised of a number of lenses axially aligned in a line, and an aperture arranged in between two of the lenses. Because the aperture is spaced between two lenses, the total distance of the camera lens cannot be shorted to the desired level. Furthermore, because a big number of lenses are used, the cost of the camera lens is high.